


Ring

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Best Boys, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: Scout has been meaning to ask Sniper something.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr a while back and everyone thought it was really cute. I know I post about this pairing a lot but gotta stay true to my OTP y'know?

“What, you actually got a hand tattoo from that booth?” Sniper snorted, taking Scout’s hand to look at the marking there. “What’s that of, anyway?”

“It’s a wolf!” Scout proudly replied. “And besides, it’s just temporary,”

Sniper shrugged, releasing Scout’s hand. “Your hand wraps are just gonna cover that, but it looks nice,”

“Nice!?” Scout retorted though he was playful about it. “It’s frickin’ awesome is what it is!”

“Well, you’re entitled to your own opinion,” Sniper snickered, pausing to drink from a water bottle.

Scout rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever…”

They paused at a fountain in the park, away from the noise of the annual fair nearby, and they took a seat on the fountain’s edge.

The two sat in silence for a good, long while, and Scout cleared his throat after a few seconds. “Nice day out here, huh?”

Sniper agreed, “Yeah. I’m glad we decided to come here today,” he started to reach for something in his pocket as he said this. Scout didn’t notice.

Scout swallowed, wringing his hands a bit. “Yeah…Hey, I wanted to ask you about somethin’,”

“Hm?” Sniper paused.

“Uh…” Scout’s heart was thumping in his ears, and he squirmed a little. “Um…it’s stupid, I dunno,”

“No, no, tell me,” Sniper urged. “I’ll listen,”

Scout fell silent, and he didn’t say anything for nearly a minute. Finally, he took Sniper’s hand into his own, squeezing it while asking rather timidly, “D…d’ya wanna get married?”

Sniper just stared at him in silence, a blank expression on his face. Scout stared back, and after a moment he recoiled. “Oh, God, I’m sorry. I told you it was stupid— I-I shouldn’t have asked, I’m—!”

He trailed off when Sniper took his hand again, and he watched as Sniper reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. He slipped the ring on Scout’s finger, saying, “Mate, I was gonna ask you the same thing,”

Scout couldn’t stop staring down at the ring, unsure of how to respond to the action as his heart pounded against his chest. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Scout burst into tears, sobbing, “Yes!”

Sniper couldn’t help but grin, pulling Scout close and wrapping him in a loving hug. “Aw, Roo, come here,” he rubbed a little circle on Scout’s shoulder, turning his head slightly so he could kiss Scout’s cheek sweetly. “Love you,”

Scout buried his nose into Sniper’s shoulder, sniffling, “I love you too, you bastard,” he pulled away to get a hold of Sniper’s chin and plant a kiss on his lips. He moved away after a few seconds, holding out his hand to get a good look at the ring while blinking back more tears.

“It’s not an expensive ring,” Sniper admitted. “There ain’t many places to buy fancy engagement rings around here, so…”

“I don’t care,” Scout wiped at his eyes again, turning to wrap his arms around Sniper’s neck. “You’re my present,”

Sniper sighed, kissing Scout’s forehead. “Aw, you little mongrel. You’re mine, too,” he got a hold of Scout’s hand again, caressing his thumb over the wolf tattoo.


End file.
